Rain
by Misbetown
Summary: Yako has a flashback of her and Neuro. On the rougher side and rated M for content.


"Sensei!" Yako glanced up, turning her gaze from the sidewalk to her house, meeting the eyes of a figure on her front door step. "Neuro..." She muttered his name, a slight hint of confusion in it. "Sensei, you should hurry, otherwise you'll get wet." Yes, it was raining, drop after drop pouring down harder then the last. She didn't hesitate to follow his command. "What-" She stopped herself, glancing down as to not trip and looking back up at him again, holding back a shiver as she swore a far too sadistic face went hidden. "-are you doing here?" His presence was odd, especially since she wasn't due at the office for another hour. He didn't answer her, only grinned and pushed her inside.

--

Yako flinched. It was always when it rained that this memory would run through her head--that day of his surprise visit. Already her mind seemed to have skipped ahead to the part she hated most, the part that enabled everything to get worse and worse.

--

"H-hey, st-stop!" He was rough, that was something she remembered well. "Relax Yako," Her wrists fit nicely in one of his hands, and they looked even better nailed to the wall above her head. He leaned in a bit and she swallowed, feeling his breath against her ear--"I just want to play." She squirmed and his hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him as his lips pressed hard against hers. A noise of distaste left her throat and he rewarded her for it; biting down on her lips and tasting blood as his tongue pressed into her mouth. Neither of their eyes closed and she stared straight into his, fear hitting her as she saw a mixture of sadism and excitement.

--

"Miss, are you alright?" Yako turned at the sound of a woman's voice, smiling out of habit. "Ah sorry, you seemed a bit out of it. The rain is only going to get worse, you should probably head home, it'd be bad for you to get exhausted in your current condition." Without thinking, Yako looked down, seeing scars across her arm from that night.

--

"Keep your arms up, Yako. If you don't..." Her eyes shut as he pulled her shirt up slightly, pressing down on the skin just enough to make it hurt. "Y-yes" She nodded obediently, already exhausted from his 'playing'. Her hands had been pressed to the wall as she bent over slightly--almost as if she was being searched by the police. Neuro stood behind her, examining her body from head to toe, all the while his expression of excitement never lessening. Her legs trembled and she felt weak and humiliated, cursing herself for giving in with such ease. "Ah-" Involuntarily her body jerked forward, feeling hands with sharp claws for fingers wrap around her waist. "Yako..." He seemed excited--she could hear it in his voice--"Are you a masochist?"

--

She was close to the office now. She never learned to hate him even after what he did.

--

"Ha... hah... n-no, st-stop..." She was panting heavily, throbbing intensely as his mouth sucked at a cut he had made. "No?" He pressed down and she winced, feeling pain hit where his claws had created more blood. "You mean you still haven't learned what happens when you protest?" Her hands turned to fists and she closed her eyes, completely taking in the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Please-" She heard herself beg and her body arched forward, feeling one long finger slide into her far too easily. "Hah.. Ne..Neuro-"

--

So the elevator was out. Guess she'd have to take the stairs.

--

"You're so small, Yako. Being able to fit inside of you..." Yako dug her nails into the bed sheets, feeling him press into her. "Would be so very satisfying, don't you think?" The grip on her hips tightened and she choked down a cry; him slamming into her. "So tight-" His grin widened and he moved his hands across her body, admiring the effects that came as he thrust into her, feeling her tremble and pant. Claws pressed down and her mind went blank; loving and hating him as blood came and his hips moved-

--

Her hand hovered above the doorknob, hesitant.

--

"More." Neuro leaned forward, pressing himself even closer to her as his tongue went into her mouth. She clawed at his jacket, wrinkling it as both cuts and his body's movements made the throbbing far to hard to handle. His excitement and enthusiasm most definitely matched her exhaustion and humiliation. "Yako-" Her body arched and she felt her head tilt back as her eyes closed, feeling him climax within her. "Ne-Neuro..." His hand met hers and she swallowed hard; her fingers slipping past his and their palms meeting just as a much too intense wave of pleasure consumed her.

--

He sat silent behind the desk, far more interested in the monitor then to acknowledge her presence. She was hesitating again, still not sure if she should say anything or not. Coming to a decision, she smiled, touching her stomach. "I felt the baby kick today."

~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: So this isn't usually my thing (as in every other paragraph takes place at a different time--all the smut is just a flashback) but I wanted to try something new. Hope ya guys enjoyed it. And I do apologize for being gone so long.

...Yay for a little S&M.


End file.
